


Masturbazioni

by Poetessia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetessia/pseuds/Poetessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono circa le tre del mattino, l'Avengers Tower è praticamente deserta e regna il silenzio: nella sua stanza, Bruce Banner si dibatte tra le lenzuola in preda agli incubi, catturando l'attenzione di un Tony Stark insonne a causa dei troppi pensieri che gli affollano la testa. La veglia forzata, il desiderio di rompere il silenzio e l'assenza degli altri Vendicatori porteranno il rigido Stark a sciogliersi e aprirsi a quello che è sempre stato considerato il suo "fratello di scienza" da tutti. Meno che da Tony stesso.<br/>---<br/>Stanner, con forti riferimenti all'autoerotismo (ma va?!), scene inadatte a un pubblico giovanissimo e volgarità.<br/>Non ho letto i fumetti ma solo visto i film (disonore su di me, disonore sulla mia mucca), quindi la storia presenterà sicuramente delle inesattezze: spero possiate scusarmele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Like Honey

_«Ehi stronzo!»_  
_Bruce continuò a camminare._  
"Tranquillo, non ce l'ha con te."  
_«Lo so che mi hai sentito!»_  
_Accelerò un poco, nervoso._  
_"Non sta parlando con te."_  
_Un rumore di passi rapidi si fece sempre più vicino alle spalle di Bruce, su cui si abbattè con vigore la mano di un uomo alto, grosso e paonazzo dalla furia. Nonostante dentro di sé sentisse il nervosismo crescere, il dottore si voltò con sguardo sereno._  
_«Desidera?»_  
L'uomo, nonostante fosse a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'altro, riprese ad urlare.  
_«Mi hai fottuto il parcheggio, stronzo!»_  
_Bruce sentì la fronte imperlarsi di sudore freddo. Quando riprese parola la voce era incerta._  
«Non sono nemmeno in auto...» tentò di giustificarsi senza convinzione, ricevendo in risposta un pugno in viso.  
_Non riuscì neppure a pensare: nel giro di pochi secondi, soccombendo a quella che ormai era diventata la sua natura, cambiò colore, ingigantendosi e assumendo tratti quasi grotteschi, con la mano destra che stringeva l'uomo, ora fattosi più piccolo che continuava a strillare, stavolta di paura._  
_«Mettimi giù! Dai, mi devo essere sbagliato...»_  
_In risposta Hulk emise una sorta di ruggito gutturale, stringendo l'uomo e aspettando lo scricchiolio delle sue ossa tra le dita per gustarselo con cieco desiderio._  
«Banner.»  
_Hulk prese a guardarsi intorno con aria sospettosa, lasciando cascare a terra l'uomo. Chi osava nominare il gracile dottore?_  
«Banner, svegliati, stai tremando.»

Nonostante il buio, Bruce riconobbe il soffitto della sua stanza dell'Avengers Tower. In preda ad un gesto istintivo iniziò a toccarsi frenetico, per avere la certezza di essere Bruce Banner e non l'Altro, con mani malferme e gli occhi lucidi; solo dopo si accorse che, alla sua destra, brillava una fioca luce blu.  
Si sentì subito in imbarazzo.  
«Calmati e vieni a darmi una mano» lo salutò Tony Stark, allontanandosi senza dar peso al brusco risveglio del collega.  
Bruce si stropicciò gli occhi con vigore, calmandosi; scalciò via le coperte con un gesto secco, alzandosi e riordinò i suoi pensieri, riacquistando lucidità mano a mano che si dirigeva verso gli spazi comuni.  
«Non hai freddo?» Tony era sulla porta della cucina appoggiato mollemente allo stipite, con un paio di vecchi jeans lisi e una maglietta dei Black Sabbath con la stampa scolorita.  
Solo allora Bruce si accorse di essere vestito solo di un paio di vecchi pantaloncini di stoffa, ma ciononostante non provò vergogna: lui e gli altri Vendicatori passavano talmente tanto tempo insieme che avevano preso confidenza tra loro, riuscendo addirittura a rimanere immuni alle nudità procaci di Natasha.  
«Nah» minimizzò, facendosi strada in cucina «Però aspetta, perché sono in pigiama? Ho tipo un black out...» borbottò.  
«Sei crollato sul divano mentre io e Capitan Ghiacciolo facevamo una partitella a biliardo. Poi gli altri sono andati via, tipo a una festa, a parte Thor che ha deciso di andare da Jane, tu ti sei alzato completamente rincoglionito, hai mugugnato qualcosa e sei andato a letto. Io non avevo voglia di uscire e ho iniziato a pasticciare un po'» snocciolò «Ti fai un caffè?»  
Bruce rispose con lo stesso verso di diniego di poco prima, iniziando a cercare qualcosa nel frigo.  
«Va be', torno un attimo di là.» Si congedò, lasciando la cucina nel silenzio.  
Bruce sospirò rumorosamente, accendendo il fornello sotto un pentolino e iniziando a prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare: gli incubi avevano iniziato a tormentarlo, rendendogli il sonno difficoltoso e discontinuo e rischiando di creare un circolo vizioso che, ne era certo, l'avrebbero portato a impazzire.  
«Se sogno l'Altro dormo poco, se dormo poco sono irascibile e se sono irascibile...» disse piano a se stesso, senza terminare la frase e tentando di concentrarsi sul piano cottura senza successo.  
«Fanculo!» imprecò a gran voce, tirando un pugno stizzito contro la cappa e sperando che espellere subito i propri sentimenti negativi lo aiutasse ad arginare il peggio.  
Il commento di Tony giunse presto.  
«Nervosetto, eh Banner?»  
«Non me ne parlare» tagliò corto Bruce, arraffando dal pensile più vicino una tazza e una busta di biscotti e versando il contenuto del pentolino nella tazza. Tony alzò le braccia in segno di resa: «Va bene, nessun problema. Ma sappi che la notte è lunga, quindi sarà meglio trovare qualcosa di cui parlare se non vuoi subito tornare a cuccia.»  
Bruce non rispose per non dargli modo di provocarlo ulteriormente.  
«Davvero non hai freddo?»  
Bruce si voltò con un sorriso sarcastico, indicandosi con ampi cenni delle braccia.  
«Che c'è, ti imbarazzi?»  
«Ah!» Tony rise, versandosi del caffè e sedendosi al tavolo davanti al piano cottura «Non sarei in imbarazzo neppure se mi beccaste a farmi le pippe. No, mi sembra solo strano, tutto qui. Sarò freddoloso.» concluse con un'alzata di spalle e bevendo. Bruce si sedette davanti a lui.  
«Latte e biscotti?» ridacchiò sarcastico Tony «Quanti anni hai esattamente?»  
Bruce non lo guardò neppure, concentrandosi sul cibo: «Non sapevo di essere troppo piccolo.» ribattè con sarcasmo. Tony rise di gusto, suonando quasi intenerito.  
«È solo che... è buffo. Ti facevo tipo da poltrona, occhiali da lettura, assurdi tè indiani e mattoni russi da leggere.»  
«Sono un uomo pieno di sorprese.» tagliò corto lui con semplicità: gli sembrò di sentire un borbottio sussurrato da parte di Tony, ma non ci fece caso.  
Calò un breve silenzio, rotto presto da un tamburellio di dita sul tavolo: Tony sembrava nervoso, come se il silenzio lo opprimesse.  
Bruce si addolcì.  
«Tutto bene?»  
Tony lo osservò con una bizzarra espressione stranita.  
«Certo!» ribattè con la sua solita ostentata sicurezza «Perché?»  
«Hai detto tu che dobbiamo trovare qualcosa di cui parlare.»  
«Non amo molto il silenzio» convenne Tony «Anche prima stavo ascoltando un po' di musica, una playlist assurda pescata da Jarvis.»  
«Cioè?»  
Tony si sfilò dalla tasca uno smartphone, armeggiandoci e facendo partire un brano dalle sonorità anni ottanta, lieve e accompagnato da una voce delicata, quasi sognante. A Bruce sfuggì un risolino.  
«Non ti mette sonno una nenia del genere?»  
«Sono solo le due e mezza, ci vorrà un po' prima che mi addormenti.»  
«Se continui a bere caffè...»  
Tony scrollò le spalle in segno di menefreghismo: «Non dormo a priori, tanto vale godermi qualcosa che mi piace. E devo essere sincero, 'sti tizi non mi dispiacciono, nonostante il loro nome del cazzo. Insomma, cosa voglio di più? La torre in silenzio, un po' di musica, un caffè e nessuno in mezzo ai piedi.»  
«Ci sono io.» gli rammentò Bruce.  
«Tu sei diverso.» gli scivolò dalla bocca, apparentemente troppo presto. Per un momento fuggevole, a Bruce sembrò in imbarazzo.  
«Tu non stai a pavoneggiarti in giro come quei due.» spiegò, alludendo a Steve e Thor con fastidio «Ti interessi o mi aiuti.» terminò, finendo il caffè e sistemando la tazza nella lavastoviglie.  
«Cosa stavi sognando prima?» chiese in fretta, come se il discorso di poco prima lo mettesse a disagio. Bruce mugugnò un verso sarcastico, rabbuiandosi.  
«L'Altro, ovviamente» tagliò corto, spingendo un biscotto sul fondo della tazza con un cucchiaio «In questo periodo lo sogno spesso.»  
«E che faceva?»  
Bruce si irrigidì: «Possiamo parlare d'altro? Sono cose mie, se permetti.»  
«Va bene, va bene, gioca pure a fare l'incompreso!» si stizzì Tony «Volevo solo fare conversazione!»  
Si zittirono per una manciata di secondi: poi, quando Tony riprese a parlare, il suo tono risultò addolcito.  
«Scusa.» mormorò sincero «Volevo fare conversazione, ma hai ragione, sono fatti tuoi e non devo immischiarmi. Non posso capire.»  
A Bruce sfuggì una sorta di risatina sarcastica: «Certo che no» confermò, senza però essere davvero convinto delle sue parole «Tu sei un "genio miliardario playboy"...»  
«Non è tutto semplice come a dirlo, Banner.»  
Fu il turno di Bruce per scusarsi: «Hai ragione, sono stato superficiale.»  
«Sì, sono ricco, sono intelligente e cazzo, sono un bell'uomo. Ma i soldi non comprano tutto.»  
«L'amore, la felicità...»  
«Basta con queste cazzate banali Banner, dai. L'amore, la felicità... possono comprare un cane, che è più o meno la stessa cosa. Non possono comprare ben altro. L'empatia, per esempio. O il supporto morale disinteressato.»  
Bruce alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso da una tale ammissione dell'uomo davanti a lui, che sembrava improvvisamente fragile; scostò la tazza e i biscotti, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo.  
«C'è qualcosa che desideri dirmi?»  
In contrasto con le sue previsioni, Tony non si irrigidì di nuovo.  
«Sapessi... Non è che voglio dirti qualcosa, è che a volte...» si zittì, guardando in alto e mordicchiandosi con delicatezza le labbra, come a voler cercare le parole «Vorrei smettere i panni dell'uomo di ferro sempre e comunque, del sicuro a prescindere, del sarcastico a tutti i costi. Ma ci sono cose che non puoi mostrare, quando sei un personaggio pubblico, o rischi di mandare a monte la tua immagine o sentirti vulnerabile.»  
Per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo, la sua voce si stava assottigliando.  
«Ci sono problemi con Pepper?» azzardò Bruce. Tony riprese la stessa espressione di prima, corrucciandosi e facendo qualche strana smorfia.  
Bruce si sorprese a fissargli con interesse le labbra.  
«Diciamo.» rispose, dando l'impressione di non voler spingere il discorso più avanti. Bruce sorrise, alzandosi, allungando una mano e azzardandosi a dargli un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla: al contatto con la mano di Bruce, Tony sembrò gelarsi.  
«Vedrai che andrà tutto a posto.» provò a rasserenarlo «Tutte le coppie affrontano momenti di crisi.»  
«Eh.»  
Sulla stanza scese per l'ennesima volta il silenzio, tanto greve da poterlo quasi toccare.  
«Odio il silenzio.» ammise infine Tony «Mi fa sentire schiacciato, con la testa incasinata. Sarà per quello che non dormo.»  
Bruce non seppe cosa rispondere, rendendosi conto di essere ancora assonnato.  
«Banner?»  
«Mh?»  
«Posso chiederti una cosa, purché tu mi prometta che non ne parlerai con nessuno?»  
Si ritrovò a pensare che una premessa simile fosse molto adolescenziale.  
«Croce sul cuore.» rispose con ironia, ricevendo un'occhiata di fuoco «Davvero, non lo farò.»  
«Se dici qualcosa ti ammazzo.»  
«Sputa il rospo senza troppe menate.»  
Lo sguardo di Tony si fece riluttante: «Potresti abbracciarmi? Mi sento un completo imbecille a farti una domanda simile, ma sento di averne bisogno. Va' a sapere per quale cazzo di motivo...»  
Seppur impacciato, Bruce gli si avvicinò cingendogli le spalle in modo meccanico, ricevendo un'altrettanto fredda risposta: ciononostante non ci volle molto prima che si sciogliessero, stringendosi con leggero vigore, e che la testa di Tony si appoggiasse alla spalla di Bruce.  
«Solo tu puoi capire.» sospirò nel suo orecchio, con indifesa dolcezza, portandogli al naso l'odore del caffè. Una parte di Bruce sembrò risvegliarsi, facendogli balzare alla testa un'immagine folle che lo ritraeva ancora più vicino al volto dell'amico.  
"Calmo." si disse "Siamo come fratelli. Fratelli di scienza e superpoteri, nulla di più, e tra fratelli è normale abbracciarsi, ogni tanto. Ma poi che vado a pensare, dai... sarà che non me lo strizzo a sufficienza e mi vengono idee strane..."  
Tali pensieri non scacciarono i brividi caldi che iniziarono a percorrergli la schiena. Preoccupato, si separò da Tony.  
«Perché stai facendo questo?»  
Tony sembrò risvegliarsi da un piacevole torpore: «Che intendi?»  
«Più che altro...» tentò di trovare parole migliori di quelle che stava per dire, senza successo «È strano da parte tua. Non più tardi di quanto -un quarto d'ora, venti minuti fa?- mi hai detto che non ti faresti problemi a farti beccare mentre ti fai le seghe...»  
«Ci masturbiamo tutti, Banner.» tagliò lui, freddo «E non vedo il nesso con il resto del discorso.»  
«...poi mi lanci delle frecciate come se volessi parlare, non lo fai perché ti vergogni, poi mi chiedi di abbracciarti, sei strano, sai?»  
Tony sospirò, indurendosi.  
«Hai ragione. Sarà l'insonnia, il caffè, il fottuto silenzio, qualcosa che mi fa delirare.»  
«Ho esagerato» ammise Bruce «Sono stanchissimo, scusa, parlo troppo e ascolto poco.»  
Tony gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, che scatenò un lieve fremito.  
«Va' a dormire. Vuoi che ti cerchi qualcosa per dormire tredici ore di fila senza sogni?»  
«No, meglio di no.» si sottrasse dalla stretta di Tony, temendo le reazioni del suo corpo «Devo imparare a conviverci, se lo scaccio rischio di peggiorare la situazione. Tu lavorerai ancora?»  
«Probabile. Buonanotte Banner.» lo congedò, voltandosi senza aspettare una risposta.


	2. Bittersweet

"Che cazzo mi è preso?"  
Si era chiuso la porta alle spalle in fretta, augurandosi che Tony non comprendesse il suo disagio, e si era ficcato a letto raggomitolandosi su un fianco, come suo solito.  
Si sdraiò supino, fissando il soffitto con espressione assente, ripercorrendo quanto aveva vissuto poco prima: la goffaggine presto sostituita da un desiderio di affetto, il profumo di Tony (freddo e ricco, come lui), il suo fiato caldo, la ruvidezza della barba imperfetta contro la sua spalla e il prepotente desiderio di avvicinarsi...  
«Basta!» si disse a bassa voce con decisione, bloccando lo scorrere dei propri pensieri.  
"Non faccio sesso da secoli, non sono avvezzo a masturbarmi, sta tutto lì." si ripetè con sicurezza "Devo solo farmi una sana, spensierata sega e sarà tutto finito."  
Lasciò scivolare la mano sotto i pantaloncini, iniziando a fantasticare e a toccarsi senza reale desiderio, come se dovesse assolvere un compito noioso, rendendosi conto che non guardava un corpo femminile nudo che non fosse quello di Natasha da tempo. E ormai, dopo averla beccata un giorno in bagno a cospargersi di cera per depilarsi, non riusciva più a trovarla interessante, nonostante fosse consapevole che fosse un comportamento normale.  
Chiuse gli occhi, costruendosi piano piano una donna ideale, procace e desiderosa, immaginandola a gambe larghe sulla sua scrivania, tra i fogli e le apparecchiature sofisticate che possedeva: tentò disperatamente di affibbiarle un volto, senza riuscirci.  
"Pazienza" si disse, iniziando a sentire il sangue confluire verso il basso ventre "Farò a meno dei pompini."  
Prese a muovere la mano con innata maestria, lasciando che le sue fantasie fluissero a briglie sciolte e figurandosi vestito del solo camice che l'anonima donna senza volto gli tolse con un gesto aggraziato, iniziando ad alternare graffi e carezze, lievi schiaffi, abbracci e baci desiderosi...  
Un olezzo di caffè investì Bruce, che preso dalla foga non ci fece caso: poteva quasi toccare ciò che stava proiettando la sua mente, avvertire su di sé il metallo del reattore impiantato nel petto di Stark...  
"Stark?"  
Si ritrovò in camera, a letto, con l'uccello ritto in mano e l'espressione spaesata, stupefatta, scandalizzata: si guardò intorno, temendo di essere stato beccato, ma la porta era saldamente chiusa; sebbene fosse ancora scioccato provò presto un forte senso di sollievo. Lo shock gli fece defluire presto il sangue dal pube, che si ritirò e rimase morbido e inerte.  
"Mi sta quasi mancando l'Altro..." si ritrovò a pensare, girandosi nuovamente su un fianco e preparandosi ad un'altra notte insonne.  
L'atmosfera fu rotta dallo scorrere della porta della sua stanza.  
«Banner?»  
"Merda." si ritrovò a pensare, riconoscendo la voce di Tony e chiudendosi in un ostinato mutismo serrando le palpebre, fingendosi addormentato e augurandosi che non corresse a svegliarlo a forza.  
«Banner, dormi?»  
"Quanto sei imbecille, se non rispondo magari non ti sento e sto dormendo, che ne dici?"  
«Cazzo...» lo sentì imprecare, come se il fatto che Bruce stesse dormendo costituisse un problema. Il dottore fu incuriosito da questo comportamento, ma rimase zitto.  
"Parliamo domani, dai." pensò con forza "Vai via. Vai via. Oh, ma perché non posso dominare le menti altrui?"  
Contrariamente ai suoi desideri, i passi di Tony si fecero più vicini: lo sentì appoggiarsi al letto, scattare in piedi come se avesse toccato una piastra incandescente e sistemarsi di nuovo con delicatezza, alle sue spalle.  
«E va be'.» per quanto tentasse di mantenere un tono di voce basso sembrava incapace di sussurrare «Vorrà dire che mi farò una chiacchierata con il muro, perché se non sparo tutto stanotte non lo faccio più.»  
Ammutolì, respirando profondamente pur essendo ansante: in quel momento di silenzio, Bruce avvertì chiaramente un accordo di violoncello.  
Tony si decise a parlare.  
«Le seghe mentali sono parecchio peggio di quelle fisiche, Bruce.» esordì, stranamente chiamandolo per nome «Certo, può essere imbarazzante, ma alla fine cosa vuoi che sia? In quei casi al massimo si capisce che porno preferisci, se ti piacciono le asiatiche o le nere, o se hai qualche feticismo assurdo, ma niente di più. Ma quando stai ad arrovellarti il cervello dietro a qualche pensiero del cazzo, e sei lì che rimugini, e c'è chi ti chiede cos'hai e palle varie...»  
Le viscere di Bruce si contorsero di ansia e la mente prese a galoppare, cercando di intuire dove volesse andare a parare l'altro.  
«Io e Pepper ci siamo lasciati.» vomitò infine.  
"E questo, che tu ci creda o no, l'avevo intuito." pensò innervosito Bruce.  
«All'inizio pensavo che sarebbe stato un momento, troppo lavoro, troppo nervoso, troppe distrazioni. Ma più passa il tempo più mi accorgo che non è una situazione temporanea, anche se mi sento abbastanza cretino a riguardo: è bellissima, intelligente, mi tiene testa, è praticamente la donna perfetta... Ma è una donna.» concluse amaro.  
Bruce iniziò a sentirsi bruciare: "Quindi?"  
Tony trattenne il fiato all'improvviso, come se necessitasse di concentrarsi, e a Bruce arrivarono chiare le parole della canzone, recitate da una voce maschile calda, avvolgente.  
_"I'm bearing a cross..."_  
«Che cazzo di tempismo.» si lasciò sfuggire Tony alludendo al brano, palesemente nervoso, mentre Bruce sembrò avere un'epifania.  
"È gay." comprese alla fine "È gay e non vuole ammetterlo perché manderebbe a puttane la sua immagine di macho, ma non riesce a conviverci da solo e deve dirlo a qualcuno: lui e Steve non hanno un buon rapporto, con Clint non è in confidenza, Natasha in quanto donna forse faticherebbe a comprenderlo e Thor a volte si comporta da sciocco. Io sono la cosa più vicina ad un fratello che abbia..."  
Un'altra voce, acuta e dolente, graffiò l'aria.  
_"Bittersweet, I want you... and I need you."_  
«Ma tu no.»  
Bruce spalancò gli occhi scioccato.  
"Cosa cazzo ha appena detto?!"  
«Jarvis!» chiamò ad alta voce, senza quasi curarsi dell'ipotetico sonno di Bruce «Abbassa 'sta lagna, per favore.»  
La musica diminuì e Bruce avvertì Tony chinarsi su di lui, forse per controllare se l'aveva svegliato: si premurò di chiudere gli occhi e assumere un'espressione neutra, nonostante sentisse le budella incandescenti.  
"Ho capito male." si disse per calmarsi "C'era la musica, lui ha parlato velocemente e ho capito male."  
Tony sbuffò, ansioso.  
«Ma porca di quella... non riesco a parlare nemmeno al muro...»  
Prese fiato a lungo.  
«Da qualche tempo mi sono reso conto che quando sei nei miei paraggi mi sento... diverso.» spiegò con voce sottile «Me ne sono accorto un giorno, mentre stavi lavorando e non stavi prestando attenzione a niente se non al computer e ai mille appunti sui fogli sparsi sulla scrivania: mi sono ritrovato a fissarti, sentendo come... una voce... che mi diceva di arrivarti alle spalle e massaggiartele.»  
Bruce si sforzò di rimanere impassibile.  
«All'inizio ho dato per scontato che fosse una specie di desiderio di avere un fratello» proseguì «Sai com'è, non ho una situazione famigliare molto normale, va' a sapere che ti scatta nel cervello quando cresci. Ma non c'era niente di fraterno nel mio desiderio. Incestuoso, magari.»  
Rise piatto, senza allegria.  
«E così ci sono stato a pensare. Di notte, ovviamente, perché di giorno avevo da fare. Ho capito parecchie cose della mia vita, il modo in cui trattavo certi argomenti e a volte le donne, alcuni miei pareri... cose così. Una sera ho preso coraggio e ne ho parlato con Virginia.»  
Bruce impiegò qualche secondo a capire che stava parlando di Pepper.  
«Le ho detto  tutto. Quello che mi era successo di recente, i miei pensieri, le mie emozioni. È stata un'ottima confidente, devo ammetterlo. Ha accettato la situazione, è stata stoica, anche se era palese che ci stesse da schifo. Il problema però era dirlo a te. Speravo di poterne parlare stasera, ma ti ho visto talmente in ansia che... ho avuto paura.»  
Le interiora di Bruce si contorsero al punto da dargli la nausea: se da una parte tutto quanto era accaduto prima sembrava acquistare un senso e, per certi versi, si sentisse sollevato, non aveva la più pallida idea di come gestire la situazione.  
«Non posso dire di amarti, quello no.» ammise «Ma mi piaci, e anche parecchio. Sei intelligente, sei un bell'uomo, hai carisma...»  
"Carisma? Io?"  
Emozionato da quella confessione che, si rese conto, desiderava profondamente, si ritrovò gli occhi intrisi di lacrime di gioia dietro le palpebre. Le viscere però non volevano saperne di smettere di attorcigliarsi, al punto che gli sfuggì un lieve gemito.  
«Poco fa, quando ti sei svegliato, così... indifeso...» la voce di Tony sembrò sul punto di rompersi «Avrei tanto voluto tranquillizzarti. Tutte le dannate volte in cui la rabbia prende il sopravvento e succede quel cazzo che succede, e poi ti ritrovi nudo e terrorizzato io ci esco di testa, e muoio dalla voglia di dirti che sei forte, che non devi temere l'Altro, che sei una risorsa preziosa per tutti noi...»  
Gli scivolò una specie di risata.  
«E poi non posso negarti che quando torni ad essere Bruce Banner dopo quei momenti e sei madido di sudore mi fai salire l'ormone.»  
Si bloccò, mentre la mente di Bruce elaborava rapida senza riuscire a fissarsi su un pensiero fisso.  
"Tony Stark è gay. Tony Stark è gay e attratto da me. E io sono attratto da lui."  
Sembrava tutto così semplice a dirsi, una normale relazione tra due persone e niente più; ma a Bruce serviva tempo, quello che Tony si era già preso per elaborare le proprie sensazioni.  
Non aveva nulla contro l'omosessualità, la riteneva una caratteristica normale, come i capelli biondi piuttosto che scuri, ma scoprirsi attratto da un altro uomo in maniera tanto improvvisa era un altro paio di maniche.  
La musica, che fino ad allora si era sentita a malapena, crebbe, o forse sembrò solo crescere: un delicato accordo di chitarra si fece strada nel mutismo, e Bruce lo riconobbe come l'inizio di una canzone dei Pink Floyd.  
«Stai ancora dormendo?»  
Bruce non rispose.  
«Sei peggio di un orso in letargo!» rise «A questo punto scusa, ma ne approfitto.»  
Si alzò: un fruscio di stoffa, un lieve rumore metallico e, quando si appoggiò di nuovo al letto, il peso di Stark era distribuito diversamente.  
"Si è sdraiato."  
Sentì il suo fiato di caffè farsi più vicino, mentre una mano gli si posava con inaspettata delicatezza sui capelli e Roger Waters cantava con dolcezza.  
Al contatto con la mano di Tony, le viscere si sciolsero come d'incanto e Bruce si ritrovò a sorridere, col corpo pervaso da brividi di piacevole aspettativa.  
Per la prima volta dopo quelli che gli erano parsi anni, decise di lasciar agire l'istinto.  
Con la testa sgombra, Bruce si girò verso di lui con un gesto intorpidito, lasciando cadere un braccio lascivo sulla vita di Tony e appoggiandosi al suo petto, avvertendo sotto le sue guance il metallo del reattore Arc, in contrasto con la morbidezza della pelle.  
« _"Open your heart... I'm coming home"_ » si ritrovò a sussurrare, seguendo la canzone.  
«Bruce?» Tony sembrava incerto, quasi spaventato.  
«Stai zitto.» tagliò corto, gli occhi chiusi finalmente rilassati e non serrati «Stai zitto e resta qui.»  
«Tu...»  
«Sssh. Alle seghe mentali ci penseremo domani. Ora dormi, che abbiamo bisogno di sonno tutti e due.»  
Tony sembrò sul punto di ribattere, ma rimase zitto, ricambiando l'abbraccio: passarono pochi minuti prima che Bruce avvertisse di stare sprofondando in un mondo di morbidi cuscini, metallo caldo e i Pink Floyd che sfumavano.  
_"Together we stand, divided we fall."_  
  
Quella notte gli incubi non gli fecero visita.


End file.
